1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to positioning devices, and more particularly to a positioning device to aid positioning an object to be measured or processed.
2. Description of Related Art
In a production line, an object is often measured and processed. When the object is measured or processed, the object needs to be positioned firstly. Accordingly, how to quickly and accurately position the object is an important step for increasing production efficiency.